The Tables That Turned Again
by OTPMaker22
Summary: Will Annabeth be able to convince Percy that she is the one he really loves, or will Calypso reign him in to prove she's the one he really loves? (AU) This is the sequel/finale and the epic 3-part conclusion to 'The Tables That Turned'. Find out how the original story ends!
1. Part I: Confliction

**PART I**

 _ **Confliction**_

* * *

 _ **PERCY**_

Percy had been lying in his bed since 6pm in the evening.

It had been a week since what Percy called the "The Disaster".

It was really the most unexpected move anyone could have ever pulled on him in his entire life.(except maybe that time his mother got him the dog he wanted so bad, after teasing him so many times) Annabeth confessed to having feelings for him because of jealousy. It would've been easy to return it because he's still in love with her, despite her making him have false hope for four years and THREE months.

But it wasn't easy. There was Callie.

Callie was getting to him. He'd think of the girl every second of everyday. They chat on Facebook. They text. They send each other movie recommendations on the web. Her likes and favorites being the same as his wasn't the one that made him fall for her. He got attracted to her because of that, yes, but it wasn't that. It was the fact that she was basically Annabeth, but a bit less fun but a bit more loving.

This was what confused Percy. Who did he really like. No, scratch that. Who did he love _more_?

Percy cried out a small "Damn!" before proceeding to turn over his bed and face the window. He could still both conversations he had with them the day after the "Disaster". The one with Annabeth was awkward, and she did all the talking. It was not the Annabeth he knew. It was a desperate one.

* * *

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said as Percy sat in front of her, inside Pizza Hut at the mall.

"Hey." Percy's was in monotone and was looking at her directly at the eyes, with no emotion showing at all.

Annabeth looked a little bit intimidated by him, and quickly blurted out words because of it. "So um, how are you?"

"It's been less than twelve hours, Annabeth."

"I know that, Perce."

"Then what is it?" Percy asked in demand. He was stomping his foot on the floor and kept checking his watch. He couldn't stand to be with her for another hour. He still liked her, and still got butterflies with her around. But you can never stay mad at Annabeth.

"Can I agree with you to a compromise?" Annabeth asked with doubt. This is the first time Percy ever saw Annabeth get scared of him. He admits, he feels sorry for her, but then again she made him feel like shit for more than three months. She was playing with him.

"What?"

"A week from now, on Friday, we, um..." Annabeth looked down at her toes, nervous to complete the sentence.

"We what?" Percy pushed.

"We go on a date." Annabeth let it out quickly, as if she had been lifting a huge weight on her shoulders and just dropped it. "We go on a date, and we'll see how that goes. You give me a chance." Annabeth was tapping her fingers slowly on the table.

"Annabeth, we go together anywhere all the time." Percy assured.

"No, I mean like a proper one. Somewhere nice and cozy and stuff. Like what you did with..." she trailed off before she continued. "...her."

Percy sighed.

"Okay."

"Okay, what?" Annabeth leaned forward, hoping.

"Okay, I'll go on a date with you. Somewhere nice and cozy. But I don't have any cash right now." As Percy said those words, Annabeth beamed up and then a thoughtful look approached her face. She stayed like that for a few minutes before she finally talked.

"I'll take care of it." Annabeth said with a serious look.

"Wise Girl..."

"What?"

"I'm not asking you to spend money for me. Besides, it's usually the guy who does the paying." he said. Percy would absolutely love to go on a date with her, but there were 2 problems. A) He thinks he's betraying Callie by doing this. B) He's letting the girl pay for the date. "No."

"The date doesn't involve money, Seaweed Brain. I'll take care of it." Annabeth said in desperation, hoping to appease him.

"Hmmm... okay. A chance. I just wanna say one thing." Percy said, preparing to confirm to her what he had been thinking.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm gonna tell Callie all about this." he said, and Annabeth quickly frowned. Seeing Annabeth destroyed because he liked another was actually pretty sad, and he felt sorry for her, but months ago she'd done the same to him, so his sympathy went completely out of the window.

"All right. Whatever." Annabeth simply said, not making any eye contact with him.

"Are we now done here?" he asked, ready to leave.

"Yes."

"Then let me take you home."

The entire car ride was quiet, but only one phrase came out of Annabeth as she got dropped at her home.

"Thank you for giving me a chance."

* * *

It wasn't his only problem either. He told Callie about it the following day, and she did not react well at all. She took it well, but it didn't seem that way. He knows both of them are in somewhat, a "half-dating, half-friends" relationship, but he felt like betraying her after agreeing to Annabeth's date. He never even expected to be in a situation like this. It was really bad, and he thought it wasn't gonna end well.

He was still lying in bed, and closing his eyes.

He refused to take it all in. It was too much.

He needed a nice distraction once in a while, and he thinks he found it through video games. He got off from bed, opened his laptop and clicked the 'Google Chrome' icon to find a good server for Call of Duty: Ghosts. He didn't notice his Facebook tab was open, and he was near playing a game when the eponymous chat "ring!" of Facebook rang.

Someone had sent him a message.

He opened the tab, curious as to who it was, and saw the chat message.

 **O** Annabeth Chase

\- Hi. Tomorrow at lunch. Meet me by Jeevers Park. See ya. :)"

Huh. Weird. Annabeth Chase sending a smiley face.

So, it was tomorrow indeed. Their date. He hopes it goes well, he did give her a chance. And he hopes that date might really decide who he really likes. Somehow, everything depended on that date. It was as if the climax of all the events happening.

A weak smile came at his face.

Somehow, he was excited and scared at the same time, yet he didn't know why.

(or maybe he did.)

Then there's the matter of Callie. He remembers what he told her after Annabeth asked him out.

* * *

"Oh." was the simple, yet effective word that came out of Callie's mouth. Percy had just explained to her the events of the previous two days, and somehow, Callie only muttered a simple "oh".

"Oh, what?" Percy edged near beside her, ready for her reaction.

They were at his house, and they have been playing video games for 3 hours. They spend a lot of time grinding in Diablo III, and Percy couldn't wait to tell her what happened the day before yesterday.

"Oh, as in, that's cool. I guess..."

"Look, about _us,_ what are we, Callie?" Percy asked with sincerity. He wants to know the truth. It was simple. Did she like him back? Or did she consider him as a friend?

"Look... Percy. I like you. Simple as that. Call it a crush, if you will. I'll be honest. But you can't expect me to be comfortable with you and Annabeth going out. The things you've told me about her, it was obvious she likes you. Actually she kinda scares me." Callie confessed, and it made Percy blush a bit. "To be honest, she glares at me every time she sees me."

"Well, I'm still confused." Percy confessed too. He held her hand, and squeezed it. "Confused of, myself."

"Confused if you like me or Annabeth?" And just like that, Callie saw right through him. He looked at her as she dipped her head, and he really, really, hates hurting the poor girl. She was really cute when she got all emotional. Actually, she was really just cute. Period. Sigh, Percy hates it when his weakness are girls like that.

He might like two of them, but he really, really wouldn't mind having a girlfriend or wife like Callie. Gods, she was so cute.

Cute, cute, cute.

Frick.

"...Yes." Percy replied. He wasn't gonna explain further. It was embarassing. "I'm not gonna explain further 'til I sort this out, Cal. Is that alright?"

"Sure, Percy. I trust you, though." Callie gave him a weak smile, and opened the laptop again. "But I better win this fight with Annabeth." she jokingly added.

"We'll see, Cal." Percy smiled back, and let out a chuckle.

They continued playing.

* * *

It was Friday.

Percy was standing outside, wearing a simple green T-shirt with short sleeves and blue cargo pants. He was at Jeevers Park, waiting for Annabeth to arrive.

It's time.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME:**

 _ **Part II: Aggression**_

Or as I like to call it, "Annabeth v. Calypso: Dawn of Justice".

REVIEW, puh-lease.

How was that for a first chapter in the epic finale?

See the next chapter on April 24! (Like I said, depends on your timezone. It's currently April 22, 7:00pm here.)

-OTPMaker22


	2. Part II: Aggression

**PART II**

 _ **Aggression**_

* * *

 _ **PERCY**_

It was quiet in Jeevers Park. Awfully quiet.

Percy sat on a bench, overlooking the beach, and the cement road was filled with people, but people were relaxing. No one was talking, just relaxing. Of course, it was a really peaceful sight. A normal person would agree. But Percy, being nervous and a bit quaky, thinks it's too quiet. Too quiet, indeed.

It maybe because there's nothing to distract him, at all. Nothing except his phone.

Ah, his phone. He forgot. He quickly put his hand in his pocket and grabbed it and checked for text messages. There were two messages. One from Annabeth, and one from Callie.

 _Gods, even my cellphone is letting me choose between them, smh,_ he thought. It was uncanny he found himself in a situation like this.

He opened Annabeth's message.

 _Be there in less than 10 mins. Bought something._

He sighed. As much as he loved Annabeth (platonically, 100%, but romantically, not sure), this is the first time he's been out with her where he felt a little emotion called "a burden". He wasn't sure if that's a legit emotion, but he felt like something was out of place. Scratch that, hanging out with Callie or Annabeth was out of place.

It began to feel like that when Annabeth confessed. It made him confused.

There was a certain order to things. Annabeth was the best friend, Callie was the crush. When you mess up that certain order, things get mixed up. And by things, Percy means his 'mind'. _Why the heck did it have to be like this?_ , Percy thought.

Deciding for last minute advice, he called Jason.

It only took two rings before Jason answered. Percy was surprised to hear an angry-sounding Jason answer the phone. "Hello, you stupid motherfucker. Stop calling me, stop talking to me, stop flirting with Piper, because the next time I see your skinny little face I will-"

"Jason! It's Percy! I need a minute of your time." Percy interrupted.

"Oh! Percy! Sorry, dude, I thought you were that fucker, Jonathan." Jason's normal tone returned.

"Jonathan?"

"Doesn't matter. Anyways, what is it?" Jason asked, and judging by the noise Percy's receiving, he's guessing Jason is at his family's coffee shop. "Is it girl problems?"

"Yes. Exactly that." Percy replied. There was no way he could ask for advice without telling the truth. "Um, you see, Annabeth confessed she liked me a week ago and-"

"SHE WHAT?" almost destroyed Percy's eardrums as he heard Jason's voice through the phone. "Holy shit! The plot thickens! Battle of the Ladies, man! Nerd vs. Geek! Then what?"

"She asked me out on a date in Jeevers Park. I'm currently here waiting for her, but..." Percy thought for a while. "...I don't know, man. I don't feel good around both of them. Annabeth and Callie. I feel like, I don't know. I don't really have words to explain stuff like this."

"You feel like betraying the other for going out with one of them?" Jason confirmed it. That was exactly wha Percy felt. Those thirteen words were the definite meaning of what he's feeling right now.

When he's going out with Callie, he feels like he's betraying Annabeth, since she's his best friend who's been there for him since he was a kid. He feels like he's throwing an old item away for a new item. But when he's going out with Annabeth, he feels like he's been playing Callie all along, letting her have false hope of a genuine relationship, and feeling like he's been using her. Damn, these feelings are hard to process.

"How'd you know?" Percy asked.

"I'm not Piper's first boyfriend, Perce. Remember? She had to choose between me and another guy." Jason said in a monotone, and Percy remembers.

"Yeah, I remember. You were so head-over-heels for her."

"Yeah, and I still am. But take a little advice from a junior." Jason paused for a second. "Choose the gal who's always there for you. No matter what happens. Choose a gal who puts your need before hers, and you can't make that decision unless you're willing to put _your_ needs before hers too. A guy and a girl who understands each other, is made for each other."

Percy thought that was really good advice, but there was one problem with that.

"Yeah, how do I know if they're willing to do that? I know I am."

"Well, a simple question can answer that. Questions, if possible." Jason assured. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, thanks, man. I'll keep that in mind. I know exactly what to do."

* * *

When Annabeth texted that she was at the entrance of the park, Percy immediately stood up and walked over there. When he saw Annabeth, let's just say his mouth dropped open.

She looked absolutely stunning.

She was wearing a simple blue sweater, and even darker blue jeans. She let her hair down by not wearing a ponytail. Percy loved it when she didn't wear her ponytail. It made her even more beautiful. And of course, he loved the blue get-up. Blue looks so good on anything, that even in Annabeth, it looks good. Of course, he knew, her wearing blue was her trying to impress him, but still. Consider him impressed.

He tried to look cool and smile, and Annabeth seemed to buy it.

"Hello." Annabeth smiled, and yes, it made Percy swoon inside. "How do I look?" she continued, and stretched her arms wide to showcase her outfit.

"Like you're trying to impress someone." Percy replied with a smug look.

For a second, Annabeth panicked, but then she recomposed herself with a smirk. "Well, did it work?"

"A bit." Percy chuckled, and he beckoned her to go inside the park. "Come on."

* * *

 _ **ANNABETH**_

A chance. And this was it.

Gods be damned if she screws this up. It all depends on this one event here. And she hopes she goes through it like a normal person.

Annabeth, for the past few days has been reworking herself into the "perfect" girlfriend Percy would want. All logic got thrown out of the window whenever she was thinking of him, and of course, she needed to impress him, hence the blue clothes.

She would've had confidence to look stunning if Percy hadn't worn green that matched his eyes, because gods, he looked hot in green. To be honest, he looked hot in _anything._ The problem was, Percy didn't seem to enjoy her company right now, and semi-hates her, and that's exactly why she's different right now. She's not the Annabeth who would proclaim new discoveries or pick on him. She's the Annabeth who would fit as Percy's love.

She was currently holding a box of pizza in her left hand, and she was following Percy outside Jeevers Park and onto the beach, and he was beckoning her to sit on the sand with him. She did so, and placed the pizza beside her, and Percy noticed the box.

"Is that, all-meat?" Percy asked.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain. Just for you." Annabeth picked up the box, and placed it on Percy's lap.

"Just for me? You aren't eating any?" Percy asked jokingly, and it got him a slap in the back of the head.

"Well, duh, I'm eating! I bought it!" Annabeth cried out, and Percy smiled at her.

"Let's just eat, Wise Girl." Percy said as he smiled, and grabbed a slice.

Sometimes, Annabeth hates (loves) it when he smiles.

* * *

 _ **CALYPSO**_

Staying at home while the guy of your dreams is having a date with a a girl who's marginally in love with him? Not Callie's idea of a Friday afternoon.

While she liked the idea that there's no class because of a faculty meeting, she hates the idea of leaving Percy there with Annabeth on the park. Because she really doesn't trust Annabeth Chase. Maybe it's jealousy, maybe it's ego, but most of all it's because Annabeth Chase is very unpredictable.

This is a girl who rejected her handsome, nice guy-type best friend because she's scared of a relationship, and then confesses her love to him when she's losing her grip on him. Callie knows it's simple love, but a part of her wants it not to be love, but simple ownership.

She still thinks Annabeth Chase just wants him for possession, not love.

Percy Jackson was a guy who was too nice to everybody (Callie loves that), and Percy is a guy who'll always help you with what you need or want, and Callie thinks... that Annabeth has had too much of that and has made Percy an item, using him that she now fears losing him to another. Callie thinks her confession a week ago was a desperate attempt keep Percy, along with the "date" in Jeevers Park.

She _thinks._ But Callie knows Annabeth is too sophisticated for that kind of thing.

She's been playing video games all morning, _Batman: Arkham City,_ to be exact, on her computer, and sometimes, she imagines Batman as her, and Joker as Annabeth. Batman beating up criminals and thugs was a good, refreshing way to let out her anger.

She paused the game and checked her cellphone.

Percy hadn't replied to her message, which was _hows the date? :-D_

It had been three hours, and she feared the worst.

Worst-case scenario: Annabeth was able to woo him back into her life and probably had a hot, make-out, sex session with him, leading to Percy ignoring the text. Average-case scenario: Annabeth convinced him Callie is not the one for him and told him to ignore her, and finally the best-case scenario: Percy simply was unable to open his phone.

Gods damn, she hates thinking like this.

 _Fucking Annabeth fricking Chase._

* * *

 _ **PERCY**_

Perseus Jackson had fallen in love with Annabeth Chase for Thor knows how many years. He liked her "no-shit-from-anyone" personality, genius mind, and charming looks. Today he was on a date with a girl named Annabeth Chase.

The only problem?

This was not the Annabeth Chase he knew.

This Annabeth seemed different in ways he could not describe in his mind. He's not one to notice little things, but his best friend changing, that he could notice. He knows it's a side-effect of her being in love with him (he still feels kinda giddy knowing that's even possible), but it hurts him a bit, because this is an Annabeth Chase that sucks up to him too much. And Annabeth Chase sucks up to nobody. _Nobody._

He's kinda endeared of the gesture, but also kind of hurt. He loved the original Annabeth Chase, and is hurt that he's partly responsible for this change.

They were already three hours on the date, and so far, it's been a mixture of fun and awkward.

Fun, being that they chat, laugh, and hang like they normally do, they bump each other and put arms around each other like they normally do, and they eat pizza and ice cream like the normal Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. He talked about school and his mom, she talked about college and her dad.

Awkward, being that Annabeth wants to hold his hand, and she squeezes it too much, and how she semi-flirts with him (which she never does), and how sometimes, the topic reaches in really deep depths, like the so-called "Disaster" or Calypso.

Percy's not sure if he likes this date too much, but he enjoyed spending time with Annabeth nonetheless.

They were currently in a bench inside the park, talking about careers and such, with Annabeth doing much of the rambling, and sometimes, Percy thinks she's cute when she talks about the future, about architecture, and about her life in general. He wonders if that future life included him.

Then again, he also wanted a future life with Callie.

Here we go again. _NO,_ Percy told his brain.

"...and of course, as such, dad thinks it's better in Yale, because of their equipment, but personally, I think Harvard is a much better choice. Don't you think?" Annabeth finished talking, and Percy let out a laugh beside her.

"Wise Girl, if I had ambitions like you, do you actually think I could get inside schools like that? No." Percy added a chuckle.

"You actually could if you tried hard." Annabeth replied with a joking, bitter tone.

"I do try hard, but sometimes, it's not enough." Percy replied with an honest defeated tone. Annabeth is visibly panicking, feeling she had hurt Percy's feelings. Percy noticed this, so he felt it was time to pop the question Jason told him about. He decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Wise Girl. I got a question for you." Annabeth looked up, curious.

"We are best friends, right? So I got one..." Percy cleared his throat. "Hypothetically speaking, if _you,_ Annabeth Chase, star-genius, got accepted to a school like Harvard or Yale, and me, Percy Jackson, got accepted to a regular-joe college, and we'd no longer be in the same place, and of course, _not_ see each other... what would you do?"

Annabeth breathed for a minute. Trying to come up with an answer. Percy could read her face knowing that she's analyzing it as hard as she can.

"To be honest, I would make it work." Annabeth started, looking at him directly in the eyes.

"I would have to leave. For college. But we could make it work. We could Skype, text and chat, even if it takes four years. Percy, you're mature. You know, that school comes first. That much has been taught to me. School comes first. We're advised a lot not to let our love, yes, you, get in the way of our education. I've always wanted to be an architect ever since I was a kid. I won't let anything stop me on my way to becoming that. But for you, I would make it work. I'll come back for you, and then we can go on with our lives after school."

Annabeth huffed, hoping he got the message. "You'd do the same for me, wouldn't you, Seaweed Brain?"

"Of course, I would." Percy simply replied with a (fake) smile, and dipped his head.

 _Choose a gal who puts your need before hers, and you can't make that decision unless you're willing to put your needs before hers too._

Percy understood now, but he needed to make sure.

 _A guy and a girl who understands each other, is made for each other._

"Hey, um, can I go to the bathroom, for a while? I kind of need to pee." Percy said as he fumbled, and Annabeth nodded with an "okay."

Going to the bathroom, Percy took out his cellphone and dialed Callie's number.

* * *

 _ **CALYPSO**_

Callie was still playing a video game when her phone rang. It had been hours since she sent a text to Percy, so she was surprised Percy was calling her. She was also a little nervous as to what would Percy talk about.

Did he hate her? Did things go well with Annabeth? Had he already made a decision?

Shaking those thoughts away from her brain, she decided to answer the call.

"Hello? Callie?" Percy said through the phone, with an urging tone.

"Hi, Percy. What is it?" Callie asked casually, hoping not to push something to the edge.

"Can I ask you a hypothetical question?" Percy asked, sounding frantic. Callie wondered what was wrong with him, so she simply replied, "Shoot."

"So, um, you like hanging with me, right? What if, you were chosen for a school, and I mean a university, that's miles away from where I'm going to college, and you're going to a university that's for smart kids and is prestigious as fuck, and could get your career going... how would you deal with us being not close to each other? "

Callie already knew the answer to that.

"Simple. I'd cancel going to that university and go to your school. That's an easy solution." Callie replied.

Percy was quiet for a minute. Panicking, Callie explained herself.

"Look, I'm being honest, and I'm not trying to impress you, but it's the truth. I'm not really an ambitious girl who only cares about careers or jobs and such, so what's a better college life than spending it with the one you love?"

"Right..." Percy breathed, and Callie honestly thinks that he thinks she's lying.

"I'm serious. People say that 'oh, golly, don't date before school' or 'education before a love life' but to me honestly, love is more important." Callie was being wholeheartedly serious. "It's spending time with the one you love, the one you're going to be with for the rest of your life, the one you're going to have kids with, and the one who will hug you and kiss you when you wake up. That's love. A job... is just a job. It has a lot of meaning, but compared to love? It's meaning less. The world didn't get better because of jobs. It got better because of love."

All that Callie was saying was from the bottom of her heart. Maybe she didn't understand a thing about stuff like that, since her family is rich and she could get anything, but learning neglect from her dad taught her better. She learned to love, and she knew, that a middle-class, happy couple was happier than a rich, single, person.

"That was actually really passionate, Callie." Percy said through the phone with sincerity, that she couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks, Percy. Is that... all? Why'd you ask me this?" Callie asked, still curious about the question.

"Nothing! It was just, um, random thinking. Annabeth's waiting for me, so I gotta go, bye!" And just like that, Percy ended the call.

Callie just sat there, still wondering what all that was about.

* * *

 _ **ANNABETH**_

Waiting for Percy was really hard, and especially worrying. When he came back, he didn't look all too happy. He looked kind of sad, to be honest. Surprisingly, when he came to her, he didn't bother sitting down beside her again. He was scratching the back of his head.

"Um, hi, Wise Girl. Look, I'm not feeling really well right now, so maybe we should just call it a day."

Annabeth knows when Percy's lying. And he definitely is, right now.

 _Shit! Did I say something wrong?_

"Percy, what's the matter?" Annabeth asked, reaching for his hand. As she began to hold it, he immediately let go. "Did I say something wrong? What is it?" Annabeth couldn't control it anymore. "Tell me. What is it?"

"I, uh-" Percy closed his eyes and slapped his forehead. "I called Callie, and we talked, and..." Percy facepalmed himself and breathed out heavily. The next words she heard almost broke her entire humanity. "This was a mistake."

Percy refused to explain himself, and was a second away from leaving. "I'm going. Have a good day." His tone was with fake jolly, an attempt at comfort. "I need time to think." he adds.

Annabeth knew that she had fucked up. And she now knew that _she HATED Calypso._ She hated her so much that if she could, she would downright murder her at her house. And she wouldn't have cared. If they talked, then what Calypso might've said was the reason Percy thought this entire 'date' was a mistake.

Desperate, Annabeth went to stop him from leaving. She grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Percy, please. What did she tell you? Did she tell you something to antagonize me?"

Percy was now visibly angry. "She didn't tell me anything, Annabeth! We just talked for a sec. This is my decision, mine. Not hers. Look, I'm sorry. I really am. But I need time to think. Again." Percy jerked away his arm again, and proceeded to leave.

With nothing to do, Annabeth did exactly what she last time. She grabbed his arm, pulled him in close, and kissed him full in the lips. But during the kiss, she knew she had failed. His lips were unresponsive, again, and it was him who stopped the kissing and proceeded to go to his car and leave.

"Percy! I'm sorry, okay?!" Annabeth shouted, but Percy's car was already meters from her.

Unable to control herself, she found herself bursting into tears.

Her last chance was gone.

* * *

Annabeth was in a cab right now, crying, and her handkerchief was wet as the entire ocean. She replayed the date in her mind, over and over and over again. What had she done wrong? She knew she had lost, and had nothing to lose anymore, and where her cab's going, she knows it's not home.

She was at Callie's home.

Slowly, she got out, paid, and went to knock on the large front door. It opened.

Callie stood there, in Avengers pajamas, looking at her. Callie was wondering why she was crying. Annabeth only started with a few words, before her tears kept pouring.

"Great job. You've won. I've lost him. I don't know what you said to him, but great job."

* * *

 **And we shall end there! Wow, what a long chapter!**

 **Onward to the final chapter: PART III - DECISION**

And of course, this is the second chapter, so that means...

IT IS TIME TO VOTE NOW!

 _ **WHO WILL REIGN SUPREME? ANNABETH or CALYPSO? sound off on the reviews! Simply state if you choose Annabeth or Calypso, and you COULD make a really long reason why I should choose your vote, because the better the explanation, it counts as 5 votes.**_

 **VOTING on this CHAPTER. VOTING ends on APRIL 26, 2017! (Again, depends on your timezone, right now it is April 24, 3:30pm)**

 **FINAL CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED ON APRIL 28!**

 _ **see ya, fellas - OTPMaker22**_


	3. Part III: Decision

**PART III**

 _ **Decision**_

* * *

 _ **PERCY**_

Percy drove and drove on, around the highway of Jeevers Park, still angry, confused and annoyed because of what happened. He was so focused on the road, that he honked his car horn a lot times, and was over the speeding limit. Luckily, there were no cops around to see him do this, but by this point, he didn't even care anymore.

Why?

Why was Annabeth so different now?

Annabeth and Callie's answer to his question was good. Both were really good answers. If Percy dated Annabeth, he would've been more than willing to let her go to college for a long-distance relationship. Annabeth's answer was good. He knew that, and he respected it.

But Callie, in the end of the day, had the better answer. He would still do it, and he'd be more than willing to also let her go to college that's far from home. But the mere fact that she would also be willing to fend off college to be with him, he really liked the idea. He smiled at the thought.

That was the only smile that left his lips. His anger overwhelmed him. Annabeth had changed, and he liked that 20%, because she changed to please him. But he would do anything, absolutely _anything,_ to get back the old Annabeth. The Annabeth Chase that was a little bit mean, that teased her closest friends, and took shit from nobody. What he saw during the date only had snippets of that, and the rest was a mere puppy.

He knew that that attitude may be just side-effects of love, or jealousy, but he was still angry at her nonetheless, after all, Anakin Skywalker didn't get any special treatment when he turned into Darth Vader. Percy chuckled at that thought, remembering watching Star Wars with Callie.

Callie.

Percy remembered, he was going to tell her all about what happened during his date with Annabeth. He grabbed his phone from the front seat, and immediately dialed her number. She immediately answered.

"Hi, Perce. How was it?" Percy couldn't tell if her voice was relieved or worried.

"Bad." Percy simply replied.

"How bad?" Callie asked.

"Just plain bad. Didn't end well. Can I come over? I wanna talk about this and I feel like exploding if I don't tell anyone." Percy said, as he continued to drive.

"Sure, Percy. I'm actually in my pajamas, so I gotta chan-" Callie's voice disappeared for a quick second.

"What's wrong, Cal?" Percy asked.

"Percy, is this you? Someone's at my door." Callie asked with worry and Percy could hear footsteps.

"I'm still driving. Just answer the door. Be careful though." Percy warned, and he continued in the direction of Callie's house.

"Hang on Percy, I'm gonna answer the door. I hear a bit of crying outside. Be right back in a sec. Call you later, bye." Callie said as she finally hung up on him.

Percy was confused. She lived alone with a few workers in her huge house, so who could be at her door at this time of night, and crying? Percy almost put his phone beside him again when he heard a ringtone and felt it vibrate. He opened his phone again while driving. Callie had sent him a message.

 _Percy i checked the peephole of the door. Its Annabeth. Shes here._

It only took a few seconds for Percy to register what he read, and before he knew it, he realized he was distracted and almost hit a car. Surprised, he swerved his car to the right, to avoid the car. He managed too avoid the car, but he was nearing a tree and,

WHAM!

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was his car hitting a tree, and an airbag in front of him.

His car had crashed.

* * *

 _ **CALYPSO**_

Callie was surprised Annabeth would accuse her for 'losing him' when she knew the simple answer was because it was _Annabeth's fault,_ not hers. And what did she say to Percy? Nothing. Annabeth was now blaming her instead of herself, but deep down, Callie felt a little bad for the poor girl.

"I didn't do anything, Chase." Callie stated, and she closed the door behind her and went to talk to Annabeth upfront.

"He called you!" Annabeth shouted, and she was still pouring tears. "He told me it was a mistake, that, that... that he said, that _you_ said something that changed his mind!" Annabeth burst, and continued to cry.

"He only asked me a question. And I answered that question truthfully. That's it." Callie confessed and kept her composure. She's wondering if... yes. It was possible. But she wanted to hear it from Annabeth herself. She was curious.

"What was it?" Annabeth asked, with a low voice, while wiping tears.

"He asked me if, hypothetically, would I choose my career over him." Callie said. "I answered him. I'd go to college with him. Because a job is a job, and I'd rather spend what time I have with a guy I love, not for a fancy school."

Annabeth was silent, and she covered her face, and choked even more tears, and was now crying again, only quietly. "Oh gods, I was so stupid... so damn stupid..."

Callie realized what had happened. She knew Annabeth was a star-achiever, and a really ambitious girl. She'd heard from all around school that she wanted to be architect, and that she was going to be valedictorian. It was a 100% assurance that she would become somebody someday, and to do achieve that, you need to get into a school with a lot of promises. She understood now. Percy had asked her the same question, and she choose her career over him.

"He asked you the same question, didn't he? And you answered-" before Callie could finish, Annabeth immediately shouted again.

"WRONG! Yes! I answered wrong, okay?!" Annabeth was still crying, and was now wiping her face with a handkerchief. "Gods, I was so stupid... to think material things like jobs were important..." before Annabeth could finish, her eyes glared toward Callie.

Annabeth ranted again. "I don't even know if what you told him was true, or if you were just sucking up to him to-"

"I stand by what I said, Annabeth. I'd choose the man I love over my career and my job." Callie's voice was now comforting, and she now felt truly sorry for Annabeth. She felt like a thief, stealing Percy from her, then again, she wouldn't realize she liked Percy if he and Callie never had something.

"Heh." Annabeth smiled a bit, but still crying. "Easy for you to say. You're Calypso Samantha Atlas. College or not, your dad could get you a job. You'd probably be the next CEO of your dad's company even if you did zero on school.

"I may be smart, Calypso, but I'm not rich. I need to work hard to get what I want to achieve." Annabeth now stood up, smiling weakly at her. "That's what I hate about you. You're everything I'm not. But I still can't hate you that much, because you're still too damn nice."

Callie smiled at her for once. "Look, can we solve this with Percy here? Can we at least pretend we're not enemies or that we're at least, I don't know, acquaintances?" Callie asked with honesty.

"Yeah." Annabeth wiped her one last tear, though her eyes are still wet. "I guess we can do that." She smiled back at her. "Truce?" Annabeth held out her hand.

"Sure." And Callie shook it.

"Look, Percy said he's coming here, don't worry. You can stay inside..." Callie grabbed her phone and dialed Percy's number "...and we can wait for him together. Okay?"

"Okay." was Annabeth's simple answer. "I'll be inside in a while... someone's calling."

Callie nodded, and proceeded to call Percy inside the house. Percy wasn't answering... weird. She tried calling him for another three times, and she still didn't get an answer. With no other options, she tried going out, wondering if the signal was-

"Callie... oh my gods, oh my gods..." Annabeth was covering her mouth, as if she received the worst news of all time. "Sally just called..."

This didn't look good.

"What is it?!" Callie asked in an instant. The next words that came from Annabeth's mouth was enough to put Callie in shock.

"Percy's been in a car crash."

* * *

 _ **PERCY**_

Percy woke up in a daze, seeing bright white lights and some green. What had happened? He remembers seeing brown, long hair and a comfortable voice he knew immediately. His mother. He could hear voices around him too. He couldn't really see clearly, so he just listened and listened.

It was both comfortable and agonizing.

"Can we see him, Mrs. Jackson?"

"Yes you can, dear. You too, Annabeth."

"What happened?"

"Crash. Percy drives too fast whenever he's angry."

"Oh gods, this is all my fault..."

"Is he gonna be okay, Mrs. Jackson? I can't help but worry if-"

"He's gonna be fine, Callie. Why don't you and Annabeth take a seat beside him."

"Mrs. J! I heard about the news, but oh shit."

"Stop swearing, Grover."

"The other guys will visit in the morning. In the meantime..."

"He has the four of us. We should stay and wait for the doctor."

"You're right, Callie. My son is stronger than he looks. He'll pull through."

He knew those voices. Annabeth Chase, Callie Atlas, Grover Underwood and his mother, Sally Jackson. Then he remembered everything. He realized he was in a hospital.

His car had crashed because of the overwhelming emotions he felt when Annabeth countered him again, and he was leaving from the date and on his way to Callie's house. Gods, he was reckless whenever he was emotional. He remembered a time when he kicked a teacher in the balls out of anger because he failed his math quiz. Granted it was in third grade but still.

This was probably the worst one where he was too emotional.

He tried to open his eyes, but he didn't have enough strength. It was a little while before he fell asleep again.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he was surprised of the scene in front of him. His mother was nowhere to be found, Annabeth was asleep in a chair beside him to his left with a book in her hands, Callie was asleep beside him to his right, using his bed while crossing her arm, and Grover was watching TV quietly while eating chips, with an episode of _Batman: The Animated Series_ playing.

Percy got up, and sat on his bed, groaning and yawning. He was on a hospital gown and a tube with blood was injected into his hand. Sighing as he saw the tube in his hand, he said one word. "Typical."

That was enough to alert the three people in the room of his talking, and in an instant, they all diverted their attention to him.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey." They all said unison as a reply, not knowing anything to say anymore. "Where's Mom?" he asked.

"She went home, got you some supplies and food. She'll back though, man." Grover told him and he smiled. Percy smiled back.

"That's good to know." Percy replied, and he noticed the two girls beside him were about to say something but he managed to interrupt them.

"Before any of you say anything, I have to say something first." he said, and both Annabeth and Callie closed their mouths.

"I, uh, I'm gonna go over to the vending machine. Gonna eat something. Be back in an hour or so, or maybe forever. See ya." And like that, Grover bolted out the door.

Percy faced in front of Annabeth. "What were you doing at Callie's?"

"We talked, Percy, that's all." Annabeth said truthfully, and Callie backed her up.

"We talked about... this." By 'this', she meant the 'love triangle', of course, it's too awkward to mention that stuff in front of everybody. "And we think we should talk. With you. About... all of it." Callie finally said, with calm.

So this was it, huh? Perseus Jackson decides who he likes better. Annabeth Chase or Calypso Atlas? He thought this was some sick cruel joke all the gods from whatever mythology brought upon him, but no, it was impossible. He was never _that_ lucky. Nope.

"I think I should talk to each of you separately. Is that okay?" Percy asked.

Callie and Annabeth looked at each other, seeming to have an agreement, and nodded at him. Wow. He never thought he'd see the day that these two would be friends. Well maybe not as friends, maybe, as, acquaintances?

"I wanna start with you, Wise Girl."

Annabeth looked up, and he nodded at her. "Callie, could you wait outside with Grover? I'll talk to you in a minute."

He wanted to finish this. Now. And this hospital was the perfect place to talk about things. He wants to finally be honest about each of them, about where they stand, and how the future is gonna play out from now. He's already made the decision, and he thinks he's chosen it right.

Callie simply said "Okay." Then she got up and got out.

* * *

 _ **ANNABETH**_

For some reason, Annabeth was nervous. As she saw Callie walking out, she became nervous. It was just her and Percy now, and gods, even if he had numerous scars and wounds, he still looked handsome and definitely hot. But the scars made her remember, it was her fault this happened. No matter how you look at it, Annabeth had a part to play in Percy's accident.

She proceeded to hold his hand, and he returned the gesture and squeezed hers. He smiled at her, a weak one, but she smiled back. He sat up, facing her, with seriousness in his face. Seriousness that was both a sincere, but stern Percy.

"Look, you know we'll always be best friends, right?" Percy asked her, and she confirmed it by nodding. "I want us to be honest with each other, Wise Girl."

"I want that, too. And about earlier, I now know why you got mad earlier. It's because of what I said, about leaving you here while I go to some fancy college, and, oh gods, you must think I'm such an ambitious bitch that I don't care about who I leave..."

She began to sulk, put Percy kept squeezing her hand. "No, no, no! It's not that... because I know, that's the right thing to do." Percy said, and cleared his throat. "Education comes first, I understand that. But if there was an alternative... a chance to be with the one I wanna be with, I would like that too.

"What got me a little bit shaken up, was not if we would ever do that, the long-distance, I mean, but the answer itself. She was willing, Annabeth. You weren't."

Annabeth looked away, knowing full well she fucked up. All her life, she wanted to be an architect, to build something that lasts. She felt ashamed of herself. She wanted to build a building that lasts, yet she can't even build something with Percy.

"I'm sorry." was her simple answer. She controlled her tears from coming out, and she was successful.

"Don't be, Annabeth. It's not your fault. Or maybe it was. I don't know. But the blame isn't yours alone. I was an asshole for handling it like that." Percy breathed out a huge sigh, and continued to look at her. "I just want one thing from you."

Annabeth looked up, hopeful and curious.

"Become the real Annabeth Chase again. The one I fell in love with, the one I hung out with, and the one who always annoyed me." Percy said the final word with a smirk, and kept looking straight at her. "Don't be this other girl I barely knew, who suck up to me and tried to please me. Because to me, that's not Annabeth." The finality in his tone was toxic.

Annabeth realized it. She was trying so hard to appease Percy. That's what was wrong with her. She was scared he would leave her, because of Callie. Because Callie was the only one who managed to capture his attention, and Annabeth was so used to capturing his. That scared Annabeth, and that was why she changed. But it lead Percy from ignoring her, to hating her. She knew she should've just played it simple.

Her tears dropped from her face, but only mild ones, and she smiled at him. "I can do that, Seaweed Brain."

"Really? Then that's good." Percy then grabbed her head gently, and kissed her forehead. That sent a lot of tingly feelings in Annabeth's mind.

"But I've decided, Wise Girl." Percy said again, and Annabeth knew it was the climax of the conversation. "I'm not gonna be with anyone for a while."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means, that I've had enough of this stupid love triangle." Percy chuckled. Annabeth laughed back. As soon as Annabeth knew things were going to be alright, Percy added a few words, and by then, she knew he had decided.

"But I want us to be best friends. We're more compatible that way, not as lovers."

Annabeth let her head down, and gods, she didn't know rejection hurt like this. In the end, Percy would rather be best friends with her than girlfriend-and-boyfriend. _It hurts like Tartarus_ , Annabeth thinks, and a few tears escape her face. Annabeth let out a chuckle, a dark-humor kind of chuckle and she shook her head. "No matter who's gonna be yours, it's never gonna be me, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, Wise Girl. I still love you, though. Don't ever forget that." Percy said, as he wiped her tears with his hands, holding her cheek.

"Platonically?" Annabeth asked with composure and confidence this time. She found herself not worrying, that anything that would happen between them wouldn't matter, as long as she had him.

"Yeah. I hope that's fine with you?" Percy asked, worried that he might've upset her.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain." she said, and she smiled at him, wide this time. "I do have one request though. Before I call Callie to talk here, I mean."

"And what's that?" Percy asked.

"Kiss me." Annabeth simply said, hoping for one last chance, one last taste (came out wrong), and one last promise, of a life she could've lived with Percy.

Percy was taken aback by the question, and pondered for a moment, thinking if what he should do is right or wrong. Then he turned to her, and grimaced. "Sure, Wise Girl. Why not?" he smiled at her, and that simple smile, gave Ananbeth energy.

She got up, and sat on his hospital bed. She held his face and leaned in for the kiss.

This time, Percy's lips weren't unresponsive, but kissing her back as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

His lips tasted good, like cookies and pizza, and a little bit of blood from the accident, but still, kissing Percy was amazing. He kissed her back with a lot of strength, and Annabeth started to wonder when did he get so good at this. The feeling of kissing him was remarkable, and she feels like she could stay in this position forever.

* * *

 _ **CALYPSO**_

Sitting with Grover wasn't actually fun, Callie realizes as he rarely talks and spends his time munching whatever food he could, and playing his PSP.

It was almost an hour with Percy and Annabeth talking, and she was surprised Annabeth came out, looking calm and cool. That worried her a bit.

"He wants to talk to you." Annabeth told her, and she proceeded to go inside Percy's room.

Callie entered, and she earned a smile from Percy. "Hey, Cal."

"Hey, Perce. So... how was it?" she asked, eager to know what happened between his talk with Ananbeth.

"Not much, actually." Percy replied with a laugh. "I told her though, that we should stay best friends, because we work better that way."

Somehow, this comment made Callie have a lot of hope. "So... I'm guessing you've made a decision?" she asked him hopefully.

"Yeah, I have. And I choose the decision with no drama. I choose not to be with someone..." Percy drifted off and added "...yet." Percy smirked at her.

Callie was actually smiling like a madman, and she was playing with Percy's arm by pushing fingers in his arm like a button. "So... does that mean I have a chance?" Callie was teasing him now.

"A little. Maybe a lot more." He smirked at her again, and he laughed.

She'd done it. He chose her. Callie herself could not contain herself much longer, and her feelings were like fireworks right now, threatening to burst out. She understood now that Annabeth and him just fit together like best friends, and that Percy belonged to someone else. Callie was excited.

"So, speaking of chances. Would you like to go out on another date with me?" Percy asked her. Callie's smile grew larger than ever with that, and like that, she kissed Percy's cheek with force, and Percy was now blushing like hell, too. "So, I'll take that as a yes, then?"

Callie squeezed his cheek. "You bet, Perseus Jackson."

* * *

 _ **Seven Years Later**_

It had been 7 years after that, and stuff in Percy's life definitely took a turn.

Four months after the crash, he was dating Calypso Samantha Atlas; finally his girlfriend. She'd been enrolled at M.I.T. by her father. Percy stayed to in the city and went to E.S.U., Empire State University. Of course, she had a long-distance relationship with Percy. Percy understood that, but still liked that her answer years ago.

He and Annabeth remained best friends, as Annabeth herself studied at Harvard. He kept Skyping and talking to both his best friend and girlfriend, until a misunderstanding and things turning out differently, led to him breaking up with Callie mutually after a 3-year relationship. They remained friends and in contact.

Right now, he reunited with Annabeth after she returned in New York for an architecture job there, and he was an intern coach at a New York swimming team. It had been seven years, and he reminisced these memories as he sat on the bench at Jeevers Park with Annabeth, drinking coffee.

"Hey, remember when seven years ago the fight we had in this damn park?" Percy asked as he drank coffee, and accidentally spilling it in his "Manhattan Mambas" t-shirt. "Shit." He wore casual clothes compared to Annabeth, who was in a pantsuit.

"Clumsy as ever, Seaweed Brain. And yes, I do remember. I got friendzoned by a guy I liked that day, too." Annabeth said, and crossed her arms. "Ah, I'm still hung up on him after seven years."

"Oh, really?" Percy smirked beside her. "Is he that hot?" Percy teased.

"Oh, yeah, sure. He was fucking the wrong girl for about three years, though. Shame." Annabeth pretended to check her nails. "I would've been a better match for him."

"Wow, Wise Girl. Wow. Just wow." Percy eased back, with fake amazement. "It's not my fault I wanted to have sex during the summer. It was my teenager hormones." Percy reasoned.

"Well, I actually have self-control. And I still have my virginity intact which makes me clean." Annabeth exclaimed. "You're just like any other dirty male."

"Hey, hey, hey, now. If you wanna impress the guy you like, you shouldn't insult him." Percy said, and he tickled her sides, her coffee spilling on her skirt too.

"Hey!"

"That's what you get for interfering with my sex life. Now that I think of it, maybe you're just jealous. Hmmm..." Percy teases and Annabeth immediately fires back.

"So maybe I am? So what? Doesn't change the fact you're a dirty man."

"Again with this dirty man, bullshit. When is this nightmare gonna end?!" Percy shouted, feigning horror. Annabeth proceeded to ruffle his messy hair and land him a kiss on the cheek. It got Percy blushing and his stomach enabled butterflies to enter.

He's been feeling a bit like that ever since he broke up with Callie though. He knows she still has feelings for him, and hey, maybe he still has feelings for her too. Maybe he is falling in love with his best friend again every single day they spend together, and it's making his brain crazy. But he's scared that if he confesses, Annabeth will call him a hypocrite or might get mad at him, just like what happened years ago.

"The nightmare will end when I make you _my_ slave." Annabeth said.

"Slave, huh? You know you could just ask me out, it's that simple." Percy teased again.

Annabeth laughed at that, thought, but Percy knew she didn't enjoy that joke. Annabeth's tone became serious now. "I would, you know. But then again, I'm supposed to stay as a _best friend._ Because I work that way, right?" Annabeth was now visibly angry.

Percy decides then to do the right move.

"You know about that... that promise seven years ago... about us staying best friends? I was thinking..." Percy drifted off, embarrassed of what he was about to say next.

"Thinking what?" Annabeth asked with a hopeful look.

"I was thinking of breaking that promise actually. Since you know, my best friend is actually kind of the girl I like right now." Percy said that with both a joking tone and seriousness, but Annabeth immediately knew he was really serious.

"Do you really mean that?" Annabeth asked, wondering if what she was thinking was what she was hoping.

"I think I do." Percy said, and grimaced, hoping she understood.

They stayed there, looking at each other endearingly, and it was not before Annabeth immediately forced her mouth onto his. They were kissing again on the lips, for the first time in seven years, and by gods, Percy enjoyed her lips like last time. It was amazing, and there wasn't enough words to describe what he felt. He could get used to this. But the next kisses that were coming, he thought they would never match up to this.

They pulled back and Annabeth put her arms around him. "Gods, Jackson. I love you. I love you so fucking much."

Percy smiled back at her, face completely red and replied. "Um, Ditto."

"Piece of shit." she said, and she laughed at him and continued to kiss him again, and she didn't even care if people were looking.

* * *

Percy was wrong. He thought that kiss at the park wouldn't match any other kiss from Annabeth he felt at the future. There were two instances he found himself wrong.

One on his wedding day.

The other, when his and Annabeth's baby boy was born.

The tables did turn again. This time, for him.

* * *

 **Final tally of votes from reviews:**

 **Annabeth - 107**

 **Calypso - 104**

 **And uploaded a day early in April 27!**

 **-LEAVE A REVIEW, I wanna know your thoughts!-**

 **Gotta say, I didn't expect this outcome. People voted for Calypso left and right and was annihilating Annabeth by 30-40 votes, until the Percabeth shippers prevailed and came up with lots of good reasons why it should be Percabeth. Annabeth quickly overtook Calypso during the final few reviews.**

 **I know a few reviewers whose reviews on Annabeth were so damn good they managed to get some Perlypso shippers to their side.**

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP for my story.**

 **Thank you, fans, for waiting on my for two years for this story, and I hope you liked the ending. In the end, Percabeth prevailed.**

 **AND as for my writing, I'm currently working on another Percabeth story, AU, due out next week, probably Wednesday, May 3, and I hope you'll check it out, too.**

 **THANKS, EVERYONE!**

 **OTPMaker22 out.**


End file.
